Making Attack On Titan
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Entrevistas para los actores y directores de la aclamada serie de Shingeki No Kyojin, quienes se sinceran ante el públio y confiesan secretos poco creíbles para la mayoría. Entrevista I; Irvin Smith.
1. Irvin Smith

**Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Making Attack On Titan.**

Ataque a los titanes (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?), es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Hajime Isayama. La historia gira en torno a Eren Jeager y sus amigos Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman. En este mundo, la población humana vive dentro de ciudades rodeadas de enormes muros para protegerse de la aparición de seres gigantescos que devoran personas: Los titanes. Un día, el distrito Shiganshina, ubicado en la parte externa del primer muro denominado María, es atacado por un titán gigante causando una brecha y abriendo el paso al resto de los titanes logrando así invadir la ciudad, incidente durante el cual la madre de Eren es devorada por un titan. Tras el caos ocasionado, y una vez están a salvo, los jóvenes deciden unirse al ejército y combatir a los titanes por sí mismos.

- **Wikipedia**.

 _ **"¿Qué significó para usted ser elegido en el papel de Irvin Smith?"**_

"Primero que nada, fue algo que me dejó a ciegas. Es decir, mis principales papeles anteriormente eran en comedias románticas -cosa que Levi siempre me recuerda-, y pues Irvin abrió para mí un mundo completemante nuevo. Llegué a Alemania con un miedo atroz a las alturas, y cada vez que regresó a Londres, no miento que de cuando en cuando me dan ganas de llevarme los arnéses. En cierta ocasión me regañaron por intentar llevarme uno a casa [Ríe] Me he apegado tanto al equipo que las escenas en las que estoy o en la oficina o en el caballo realmente se me hacen díficiles.

" _ **¿Qué tanto tiene en común con su personaje?"**_

Casi nada. Irvin es diametralmente opuesto a mí, empezando con su temperamento. Es demasiado serio, aunque no tanto cómo Levi o Mike. Pero siendo cómo soy en varias ocasiones sí que he llegado a enfadar al resto del reparto por mis ataques de risa espontáneos, es cómo, la escena dónde estamos Levi y yo con Eren, antes del juicio, fue algo así cómo que [Realiza varios aspavientos] ¡Pum! Me dió un ataque de risa de más o menos quince minutos. De la primera temporada no exagero al decir que son más minutos de bloopers que de grabación.

 _ **"¿Qué tal le cayó el fenómeno que levantó "Shingeki No Kyojin alrededor del mundo?**_ "

Es asombroso. Es de verdad asombroso, los fans son las personas más atentas del mundo, o bien, al menos con nosotros. Sobre todo las mujeres que son realmente... Explosivas al vernos. A Levi principalmente le afecta mucho, debido a que él es muy, muy tímido. Pero creo que Eren ayuda demasiado para que él no se sienta tan abrumado. En cuánto a mí, yo me la paso a lo grande cuando hay convenciones. Los cosplay, por cierto son realmente geniales. De hecho, contaré un secreto. La gabardina que llevaremos en la tercera temporada está inspirado en un grupo de fanáticas que convirtió la chaqueta del uniforme estándar en una elegante gabardina.

 _ **"¿Ha convivido con el autor del manga?"**_

Por supuesto. Conocímos a Hajime durante el primer día de rodaje. Asistió y nos deseó la mejor de las suertes, aunque en el fondo creo que eso lo dijo sabiendo que nosotros desconocíamos el destino de muchos personajes. Es algo... Triste que alguno de nosotros muera, y puede que suene rídiculo pero van varios de nosotros, inclúyendome, que lloran con la muerte de un personaje.

 ** _"¿Qué muerte de las que han acontecido hasta ahora, le pesó más?"_**

Me han afectado todas, pero en lo personal la que más me dolió fue la de Isabel y Farlan, en el spin-off de Levi. La escena de sus muertes fue grabada en un foro, debido a que Levi tiene que matar al titán y para ello se apoya en el equipo, y su actuación ahí fue... Es díficil no llorar con la reacción que tuvo el personaje con a muerte de esos dos. Todo congenió para desarmarnos a todos, la lluvia, los gritos, la banda sonora... Todo. De hecho, Levi se quedó afónico tras rodar la escena, y Farlan e Isabel se resfriaron, pero esa escena fue la que le valió a los tres el premio durante la noche de gala en Francia, y a nosotros la mención en los más esperados de éste año.

 ** _"¿Qué tal le va en su vida personal?"_**

Me va bastante bien, la verdad [Alza la mano para mostrar la argolla de matrimonio] ésta serie no sólo me cambió la vida en el plano profesional, sino que me hizo conocer a Hanji y pues... [Ríe] que Hanji me ha cambiado la vida. No sólo la cambió, sino que la mejoró. Y conocí a mis compañeros de reparto, que son lo mejor que podría pasale a algún actor.

" _ **Esta pregunta es la más solicitada en Twitter por los fanáticos de la serie, que respondieron al #LovePairingsSnK de tal manera que le transformaron en tendencia. ¿Conoce usted FanFiction?"**_

[Ríe] hasta ayer desconocía su existencia. Han me lo mostró antes de subirnos al avión, y fue...sorpresivo. Chicas, son unas pervertidas.

 _ **"¿Cuál es su emparejamiento favorito?"**_

Lo comparto con mi mujer. Hanji es fanática de este asunto de FanFiction desde que comenzó la emisión de la serie y eso lo supe hasta ayer. Y ayer me mostró otra manera de observar la cercanía del Sargento Ackerman con el cadete Yaeger.

 _ **"Para finalizar, ¿algo qué decir sobre la segunda temporada, que ya se nos viene encima?"**_

[Ríe] Me van a sancionar por ésto, pero ¿qué más da? [Se frota las manos] chicos prepárense para llorar. Chicas, espero que tengan ganas de conocer Japón, porqué después de ver las escenas de Mike y Nanaba van a querer arrivar al primer vuelo comercial hacía allá y colgar a Hajime.

 **Irvin Smith, de cuarenta y dos años lleva dos años casado con su compañera de reparto y futura madre de su hijo Hanji Zoe. Actualmente esperan el nacimiento del pequeño para re-integrarse a las filmaciones de la tercera temporada de Attack On Titan. Resíden en Londres, Inglaterra.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Entrevista:**

 **Mikasa Ackerman**


	2. Mikasa Ackerman

**Making Attack On Titan.**

Ataque a los titanes (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?), es una serie de manga escrita e ilustrada por Hajime Isayama. La historia gira en torno a Eren Jeager y sus amigos Armin Arlert y Mikasa Ackerman. En este mundo, la población humana vive dentro de ciudades rodeadas de enormes muros para protegerse de la aparición de seres gigantescos que devoran personas: Los titanes. Un día, el distrito Shiganshina, ubicado en la parte externa del primer muro denominado María, es atacado por un titán gigante causando una brecha y abriendo el paso al resto de los titanes logrando así invadir la ciudad, incidente durante el cual la madre de Eren es devorada por un titan. Tras el caos ocasionado, y una vez están a salvo, los jóvenes deciden unirse al ejército y combatir a los titanes por sí mismos.

 **-Wikipedia.**

 **"¿Qué impacto a presentado para usted, interpretar al personaje de Mikasa Ackerman?"**

Un verdadero reto. Principalmente en el aspecto físico. Yo en lo personal siempre había sido alguien sedentario. Nunca hacía ejercicio y mucho menos me sometía a rutinas demasiado exígentes debido a que en realidad soy alguien completamente perezosa. Pero no me arrepiento. Mikasa me cambió la vida en muchos aspectos.

" **¿Sostiene algo en común con su personaje?"**

Un poco. Tal vez en lo sobreprotectora que es Mikasa con Eren. En eso sí que me parezco, y es que cómo soy la hermana mayor siempre he sido algo alocada con la seguridad de mi hermano. Pero no me asemejo en nada más, mucho menos en lo seria. No soy precisamente la más risueña, pero sí la más burlona, y eso Levi lo sabe muy bien.

 **"¿Que reto ha presentado en su carrera interpretar a Mikasa?"**

El reto de acostumbrarme a ser rechazada en numerosas audiciones por mí apretada agenda. Shingeki no Kyojin exíge toda mi atención y aunque he querido integrarme en otros proyectos no se me permite debido a los horarios.

" **¿Qué puede decir acerca del fenómeno que ha significado la serie a nivel internacional?"**

Es fabuloso, principalmente por los viajes. Debido a los escenarios que exíge la trama he conocido lugares asombrosos, y personas asombrosas.

" **¿Qué escena podría decirse que fue la más díficil para usted de filmar?"**

La escena en la que estaba a punto de ser devorada por el titán que asesinó a Carla Yaeger. Principalmente porque nos hallabamos filmando en una pradera dentro de Escocia, muy al norte y el clima ahí era infernalmente helado. Aparte ese mismo día, Eren se fracturo la muñeca al tropezar en los camerinos y ya que su escena representaba mucha actividad física tuvimos que recurrir a los extras.

" **¿Qué representa actuar junto a su hermano menor?"**

Es cómo estar de nuevo en casa. Diga lo que diga Levi, yo sí me siento completamente a gusto trabajando con él. Mi hermano y yo siempre fuímos muy unidos, pero debido al trabajo nos distanciamos. Por eso, cuando me llamaron en el 2011 para decírme que Levi estaría en el elenco no dude en regresar a Alemania.

"¿ **Qué podría decirnos acerca de su relación con Armin?"**

Pues... Se podría decir que en Armin encontré lo que pensé que sólo pasaba en las películas de amor, cómo esas que filmaba Irvin hace años.

" **¿Se considera alguien celosa?"**

Demasiado. Absolutamente demasiado. En las escenas en las que Annie y Armin salían juntos me daba por salir del set para fumar. No era culpa de nadie, sino mía. Pero los celos son los celos y son muy díficiles de sobrellevar.

" **¿Qué podría decirnos de su hermano, el conocido Levi Ackerman?"**

Rivaille es alguien muy tímido, y muy callado. Pero creo que gracias a Eren ha comenzado a adaptarse a la vida de un actor, pues cómo ya sabrán el personaje de ésta serie es el primer estelar que consigue y ha sido duro para él salir de la tranquilidad para enfrentarse a las cámaras.

"¿ **Qué tiene que decirnos acerca de su rol cómo uno de los soldados más fuertes de la humanidad?"**

Pues...[Ríe] es bastante díficil, ¿saben? Es decir, cómo ya mencioné soy una persona por demás floja, y Mikasa ha representado un cambió demasiado radical en mi vida, principalmente por el físico de la chica. Les puedo jurar que incluso tenía una lonjita alrededor de la cintura cuando llegué al casting, y ahora tengo el abdomen cómo un lavadero. Y no es para nada cómodo porque siento que las mujeres no me ven con envídia sino con _otra_ cosa.

 **"¿Qué es un día dentro del rodaje de la serie?"**

¡Una locura total!...[Ríe] Todas las mañanas llegó a las seis de la mañana con la cara lavada y la pijama y para las ocho ya soy toda una soldado. Los primeros en llegar siempre o es mi hermano, o es Sasha, que ayuda a los de la cafetería con los desayunos. Luego, esperamos a los directivos para comenzar a filmar y pues de ahí surge [Mueve los dedos rápidamente]...la magia.

 **"¿Cuáles son sus escenas favoritas, señorita Ackerman?"**

Oh por favor, llámeme Mikasa. ¿Mis escenas favoritas? [Suspira y ríe] las del equipo de maniobras. Es realmente divertido andar saltando de aquí para allá con los arnéses. Mi hermano, es un amargado y todo pero la escena de nuestro dúo contra la Mujer Titán fue una de mis escenas favoritas. Recuerdo que hay un blooper en el cuál nos quedabamos enredados y pues, se imaginarán ya cómo se puso Levi. Esa escena la grabamos exactamente el veintitrés de Diciembre del 2011, y cómo cumplía años dentro de dos días, convencí al elenco de ayudarme a preparar una fiesta sorpresa.

 **"¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál fue el resultado?"**

¡Un caos total! Al principio todos estabamos muy entusiasmados pero durante esos días tuvo lugar una pelea terrible entre mi hermano y Eren y hasta los golpes se fueron. Entonces cuando Levi comenzó a descontrolarse a todos les asustó que el enanito estuviese tan fuerte y la idea de distraerlo o amarrarlo para que no descubriese la sorpresa se fue al caño. Así que me tocó a mí sacrificarme y el enredo de los cables del arnés no fue mas que un truco para darle a producción y al elenco tiempo de alistar todo.

Créanme, cuando escucho a las chicas decir que Levi es el mejor, estoy muy segura de que tenerlo amarrado a ti durante tres horas les haría cambiar de opinión [Ríe]

 **"¿Si hubo fiesta al final?** "

La hubo. Fue fabulosa con toda la comida y la bebida y el "ponle la cola a Eren" que Jean inventó. Lo más genial a mi parecer, claro, fue que mi hermano se la pasó a lo grande. Y cómo yo cuidé y crié a ese niño, fue algo así cómo una sensación de "ha crecido tanto...".

 **"Esta pregunta es la más solicitada en Twitter por los fanáticos de la serie, que respondieron al #LovePairingsSnK de tal manera que le transformaron en tendencia. ¿Conoce usted FanFiction?"**

[Ríe] ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es decir, es... ¡es una locura! Hay unas escritoras excelentes, que no les miento, he llegado a faltar a las grabaciones por quedarme leyendo todas las historias que han hecho. Pero, chicas, ¿Eren y yo? ¡Dignidad chicas, dignidad! ¿Han visto cómo trata Eren a Mikasa dentro de la serie? ¡Es horrible! ¡Apoyen al AruMika!

 **"¿Cuál se podría decir que es su pareja favorita?** "

Mira, tengo un orden. AruMika, MikEru, JeanMarco, ah, no olvidemos al mas popular de todos [Ríe] no lo diré, pero todas vosotras sabrán a cuál me refiero. Y aunque mi hermanito está involucrado, yo también creo que puede llegar a ser un buen pasivo.

 **"Por último, la segunda temporada se nos viene...¿qué podría decir acerca de ella?"**

Prepárense, enserio. No bromeo. Sinceramente, lo de Nanaba y Mike fue lo que más, más me pegó. Pero bueno, prepárense.

 **"Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señorita Ackerman, ¿algo que quiera decir para despedirse?"**

¡Los amó a todas! Son chicas increíbles y agradezco un montón su apoyo. Y espero verlas en la boda, que ya faltan sólo dos meses. [Agita la mano, sonríe y envía besos] ¡Gracias por todo!

 **Mikas Marie Ackerman de veintidós años actualmente está prometida con el joven actor y compañero de grabación Armin Andrew Arlert. Ambos resíden en Berlín, Alemania y junto al elenco principal han sido fotografíados en eventos para fans y firmas de autográfos en todo el territorio germano.**

 **Siguiente entrevista:**

 **Jean Kirschtein.**


End file.
